


Dracula Episode 1 Alternate Ending: Avarice

by Anscombe



Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Dracula (TV 2020), Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Because Jonathan hates Dracula, Deal with a Devil, Episode: S01E01 The Rules of the Beast, F/M, Fix-It, Forced Marriage, Jonathan Harker gets to be a lawyer for once, Jonathan Harker really loves Mina Murray, M/M, Mina Murray is a badass like her book counterpart, One-Sided Attraction, POV First Person, Re-write, Sister Agatha is a boss as usual, techinally?, with good reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anscombe/pseuds/Anscombe
Summary: “I am consumed by a never-ending avarice that I have no hope of controlling of preventing.”Because the new Dracula series had such promise but failed in my eyes after killing off the most interesting character besides Dracula. I have decided to re-write the last half an hour of the first episode, whereby instead of inexplicibly comitting suicide; Soliticor Jonathan Harker finds himself having have to do what he does best, in order to save the lives of those around him; Negotiate.
Relationships: Count Dracula/ Jonathan Harker (one-sided), Count Dracula/Jonathan Harker, Jonathan Harker/Mina Harker
Comments: 219
Kudos: 568





	Dracula Episode 1 Alternate Ending: Avarice

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, I told myself I wasn't going to do this, I promised myself I wasn't going to do this. But here I am, four days later and I have 11,000 words worth of a fanfiction. Look, I just really like Dracula okay? I'm a huge fan of the book and so I was heartbroken when this version showed such promise and then they killed off Jonathan and then didn't do anything interesting after that. Therefore, I hope this'll help soothe those of you who were like me, and couldn't bare to continue watching after episode 1's blunder.
> 
> Before we begin though, I'd like to apologise for the fact I had to cut one of Sister Agatha's scenes short. I really loved the scene. But if I want to save Jonathan in a way that acutally fits his character, then it makes more sense to cut it short. Secondly, in case it isn't clear, it begins the moment Jonathan tries to eat Mina. Enjoy!

# Avarice

Her heartbeat thrummed through my skull so loudly that Mina’s screams became indistinguishable murmurs. I tried to look at her, but my gaze was fixed solely upon her neck, a shiver convulsing through my body each time I saw the movement of her veins. I wanted to at the very least, close my mouth, but how could I when the mouth-watering aroma of that unmistakable crimson nectar devoured the air? My eyes stung and I could almost taste the luscious copperay tang on the tip of my tongue. If I could just pierce the thinly-veiled flesh before me, I was sure to be greeted by the juicy, succulent-

No, _no._ What devilry has bewitched me? I thought to myself, this was Mina Murray, the love of my life. The woman I’m supposed to marry, the woman who would be the mother of my child. I stumbled back, but not before grabbing the stake she had lowered moments before, and with trembling hands, pointed it towards myself.

 _“No”_ she whined, walking forward with every step I took back.

I yearned to speak in that moment, to tell her it was alright, that I understood and that this was for the best if I could not control myself. I loathed to do this. I had hoped with my continued existence I could find some way to prevent the Count from fulfilling his promise to me, from destroying all that I cherished. How could I pass from this world to the next without that reassurance? Yet I must, because it took all my will power right there and then to not just tear her apart. To my great relief however, despite her sobbing, she continued towards the door. I found myself glad I did not need to tell her, I never have. My Mina, she could always tell just what I needed, even when I stumbled and stuttered to say it. With her safely outside, I could let my guard down. My only other wish would be to see her smile one last time, but I knew that would be too selfish of me to ask of her. It didn't stop me-

The stake clattered as it hit the ground, I blinked, stunned as I stared at my empty hand. I had been so consumed with my own thoughts, I had not noticed her lurching forward until she had knocked it from my hand. But before I could reach for it, she grabbed it first and ran out of the room, slamming the door close behind her.

“Please Jonathan, just stay there alright? Don’t do anything reckless. I’ll be back shortly, my love, so all I ask is that you wait for me, okay?” When I said nothing, she repeated herself “Okay?”

I hesitated but then nodded, and she scurried off down the hallway.

With her absence, I felt clear-headed again. Yet, now that I recognised my ravenous hunger, it would not leave me. Only now I could see how miraculous it was that I had been here so long without a single meal. Is this all there is left of me? An abhorrent craving that would never give me a moment of relief, even if I were to tear this whole world apart? Would I know of any other joy? Will the only thing that brings me happiness be at the expense of others? How long would it take me to forget my disgust and give in? Will I become just like him? Why did she have to take the stake with her? For one single horrible second, I am ashamed and appalled to admit I hated her even more than the Count, because she was denying me the sweet release of death, while I was still me.

I then remembered that this was my fiancee I was thinking of so badly, allowing me to come back to my senses just as her dandelion locks filled my vision and she returned wearing bandages around her head and her hand. Before I could make any enquiries however, she held up a goblet filled with blood.

“If you drink this, I think you may return to your senses.” She told me with a smile.

I instantly shook my head, my voice strained _“N-no, plea...se....if I start, I- I won’t....wo...n’t...stop.”_

And if I could, would I truly still be myself? Or would such a sin corrupt me entirely? I did not want to find out, and I certainly couldn’t let my Mina find out.

“We were together the whole day, you have been here for nearly a month and not once did you show any desire to hurt anyone until I cut myself. You’re not a monster, my love, my darling Johnny-blue eyes, and you never will be.” Her smile widened, but I could see tears beginning to form “You are just hungry. You’ll be okay.”

I shook my head again and stumbled away from the door. She made some good arguments however, one of her biggest flaws and most endearing strengths has always been her relentless optimism. 

Her smile faded and she didn’t say anything for a minute but then “If I’m wrong, I’ll give you back the stake, and you can... _you can do what you like._ Just...do this one thing for me, please, _please.”_

I hesitated. I did not want her to witness my corruption. However, I soon found myself nodding, because I’d do anything for my Mina.

She smiled again “Okay, stand as far away from the door as you can.”

I followed her orders gladly, and she quickly opened the door, putting the goblet on the floor and pushing it in as much as she could before quickly slamming the door shut again. I was upon the goblet within seconds. I crouched above it, eagerly scooping it up into my quivering hands and pouring it into my mouth. The flavour immediately made my eyes water, forcing me to squeeze them shut as my tongue was blessed with delights that would never be enough. Then, as I swallowed, it quenched my parched throat, but not entirely, making it impossible for me to stop. Not until I had drunk every last drop.

I stared down at the bronze glimmering in the slight, holding it in my hands as I found myself disappointed it was over, only to be immediately ashamed with myself for such a thought. I did not get to think about this for long however, because I dropped the goblet and a scream was ripped my throat as a ferocious pain swallowed my skull. My limbs then began to twitch and twist into contorted amalgamations that must’ve shocked my poor Mina to the bone. The last thing I wanted was to upset her this way but all I could focus on was the seering agony that began to spread from the nerves of my eyeballs to the tips of my fingers. Then, I screamed again, as a thousand invisible needles impaled every single part of my body. Images began to flash before my eyes. The first of which was myself being held by a stranger, then my father, then being handed to my mother. However, no sooner did I see her smile, than the images got faster, too fast and too many to number. I realise now it couldn’t have been more than a few minutes but it felt like I was there for decades as I remembered things in a detail no human should know. Every second of every day returned to me, I could name everything I felt, smelled, heard, tasted and saw for every moment of my existence. It was too much, I wanted it to stop. My brain felt as though it was about to burst, and perhaps it would have if I had lingered on it for a moment longer, but that was when a new image appeared before me.

A pair of warm hands belonging to a man, along with a man’s laughter. Then another flash, this time I could see my hands gently dancing across the stem of the rose I was delighted to hold. Then the same pair of hands again, but this time I could see the man wholly and clearly, and I felt within me a burst of joy as his cobalt eyes settled on me. Yet I could not understand where this feeling came from because the man was...myself. I was watching myself smiling at me, laughing with me, talking to me. Though I could not make out the words, I knew I was happy to hear them. At first I thought these images were distorted, something seemed wrong but I could not put my finger on it. Then it dawned on me, I was shorter than him. It was immediately after this realisation that he called out a name, _‘Mina.’_ And that was when it all fell into place, I was witnessing Mina’s memories, but not just her memories, her emotions. I felt her mother’s embrace as tears rolled down my cheeks and my knee throbbed from tripping over. I greeted the Butcher with a laugh and a joke, like she would every morning. I tease myself as she always would, making Reggie and Barnby laugh at my expense. I watched her roll her eyes at me without my notice, as I stared at the barmaid from the Rose and Crown. I laughed at myself the first day we met, thinking about how sweet I was despite my frayed nerves from knocking into her.

After that, however, the images faded and the cream of the convent’s ceiling erupted into my vision. I blinked a few times as it became apparent that my body was on top of a comforting warmth and a blur leaned forward, blocking the light and making me squint as my eyesight continued to adjust. Not that I minded waiting as a delicate hand ran through my hair soothingly. I then noticed a voice echoing in my head, though I couldn’t distinguish what it was saying. So I tried harder to make it out, and that was when everything snapped back into focus. 

“Jonathan? Jonathan?” Mina’s voice rang through my skull, as her pretty dark eyes stared at me.

My eyes widened as I realised that yes, it was Mina. No one had to tell me this time, I recognised her, I actually recognised her. I laid there, my head in her lap, as I recalled every moment we spent together, her face as clear as day to me. Without even thinking, I reached up towards her, my fingers tracing her cheek, she blinked at me and smiled and I found myself smiling too. Only for my smile to immediately faded as I remembered exactly where I was and what had happened. Instantly I scrambled from her lap and ran to the other side of the room, grabbing my mouth. She shouldn’t have come in here! Oh god, who knew what I would do to her now?

She stood up “Jonathan? Is everything alright? How are you feeling?”

I stared at her, I was about to tell her no, it most certainly wasn’t. But then I realised that the hunger was gone. No, now that I thought about it, I realised it was still there but it felt far away. It seemed to reach out to me but as I did not embrace it, it just sat there. I could look at my beloved with clear eyes, and with only the desire a man should have for his bride-to-be.

“Better.” I told her.

“Can I...approach you?” she asked.

“Yes.” I swallowed “Yes, please.”

She quickly walked towards me and as soon as she stood before me I could not help but embrace her, taking in the scent of her velvet-like hair. I then grabbed the fabric of her dress as her hands slowly reached up my back and she embraced me in kind. 

“You really are feeling better, huh?” She laughed into my shoulder.

“Yes” I laughed “Yes, oh Mina, you were right.” 

“I always am.” She told me and pulled back “And dare I say, Mr. Harker, you are looking rather handsome.” She looked down “Maybe the outfit could do with some more work.” her eyes flickered up to me again “But that aside, you look wonderful.”

I blinked and looked down at myself before touching my face, tracing my fingers along what had been scarred, wrinkled, stretched skin and was now smooth and soft. I ran my fingers all the way up to my hair and found it to be fuller and longer than it had been in years. 

“H-How do I look Mina? Describe it to me, as I cannot seem to find a mirror.” I told her, continuing to touch my hair, as a memory of the count breaking mine played in my head and I realised it might not be worth finding a mirror at all.

“Younger.” She told me “You look younger, your once defined features are more delicate than they used to be. However you also now look lean rather than skinny, which is a relief, because...” her voice trembled “It was breaking my heart to see you so sickly and all skin and bone like that.”

My eyes widen “Mina, _Mina,_ I’m okay now. In fact, oh Mina” I smiled softly “I just had the most wonderful experience! As soon as I...” I cleared my throat “...quenched my thirst, I saw the world from your eyes!”

She frowned, but kept smiling because I was “Whatever do you mean, Johnathan?”

“It was the most peculiar occurrence. I-I saw a day when you were a little girl, and you had fallen over, so your mother came to comfort you. I felt your pain and then your relief at her presence. I saw one of your normal days, joking with the butcher. I-I saw the day we met.” My smile widened “You were holding back such laughter as I knocked into you, you wouldn’t help but find me and my frayed nerves entirely endearing yet entirely hilarious.”

Mina just blinked at me a few times, her eyes widening yet again this night.

I looked down as my voice softened “I even saw me holding hands with you before I left, and how much you were thinking at that moment about how much you loved me. Your feelings...I...I am truly the luckiest man alive to have you as my bri-”

_“Quite right, that’s my Johnny, welcome to the mountain top.”_

Those words echoed through my head, along with the sickening crack that came after them. My smile immediately faded as my eyes fell on Mina once more.

“Jonathan” She uttered as her good hand reached up to my cheek to stroke it.

I held her hand against my cheek as my body shook with quiet sobs. Even if I was myself again now, that didn’t really change anything did it? I had still lost-

The howl of wolves rang through the halls of the convent.

My eyes widened and I let go of Mina, turning towards the window. How could I have forgotten? Mere minutes before my hunger had stricken me, Sister Agatha had gone out to deal with that terrible beast, the one that I undoubtedly brought here. How much time had I wasted here? I could only pray nothing terrible had befallen her as I turned to Mina once more.

“Mina” I said, she drew her hand away, “I have to go.”

“Oh Jonathan, you mustn’t” She sighed “After everything you’ve gone through, you don’t have to do this too.”

“I cannot leave Sister Agatha to face the Count on her own.” I told her in no uncertain terms.

“I think Sister Agatha is more capable and aware of the situation than we are.” She answered.

“Maybe so, but if I do not offer my assistance, I would never be able to forgive myself for such cowardice.” I said as I opened the door.

However before I could take another step, Mina walked in front of me “Jonathan, no one will blame you if you decide to stay here. Others are here to help you now, so let us, lean on us, we’re here for you.”

“I know, I know.” I told her “And I cannot thank you enough, Mina, nor will I ever be able to repay my debt to the convent. But if I stop now, it would mean he has beaten me. And I refuse to let him win, ever, not for a single moment.”

She looked into my eyes, her own flickering as though she was searching for something within mine before sighing “Alright, but I’m coming with you.”

My eyes widened “Mina. No-”

She responded instantly, her voice lowering an octave “I will not hear of it, Jonathan. If we don’t go together, I’ll simply find my own way there.”

I knew that tone all too well, and I knew in that moment nothing could sway Mina from her current course of action. So with the uttermost reculance, I held out my hand towards her. Mina, with one of her winning smiles, seized it and we walked down the halls, and the staircases, until we found ourselves inches from the courtyard but completely out of sight.

“How did you know I was coming?” _His_ voice breathed out so quietly, so gently, it alarmed me greatly that I could hear it from so far away.

I felt myself stumble, having to lean against the wall for support at the sound of his voice, something I had prayed I’d only ever hear again in nightmares. If it weren’t for Mina, who gently wrapped her arms around my torso and held me tightly, I’m sure that, to my great shame, I would’ve curled up into a ball on the floor.

“There is a man here you consider to be your property.” Sister Agatha informed him in the same matter-of-fact tone I had come to know over the course of the day.

“My bride.” His voice groaned, low and guttral, sending shivers down my spine.

Bride.

_Bride._

That was what he called me, again and again. No, not just a bride, his bride. I couldn’t help tensing up, I wanted to be comforted by Mina’s thumb stroking my face, but I couldn’t. WIth those two words, I immediately wanted nothing more than to do as Mina suggested, and turn back, head to my room and stay there, stay hidden. However, I knew that if I did that he would never leave, not when he had followed me all the way here. I should’ve listened to Sister Agatha. She told me to continue running but I honestly did not think he would deviate from his goal just for me. No, no that did occur to me, I just didn’t want to believe it. I knew deep down that creating someone like me was his goal but the idea frightened me so much that I just hid myself away from it all. I did not want to admit what was really happening to me, if I had, we wouldn’t be here right now. 

Foolishly, I dared to peek around the corner, to see what was going on. To this day, I do not know how no one noticed me. Yet fortunately, they did not, allowing me to see the nuns surrounding the gate, holding stakes and pointing them towards it. While Sister Agatha stood right in front of the gate, and I could just make out the Count on the other side, pressing himself against it. The two stood so close to one another, Sister Agatha and the Count, and in that second, I yearned to be as brave as her. It was funny, he could snap her neck in the blink of an eye. I could too, now, I suppose. Yet, I was the one cowering in the corner, hoping the monster would go away.

“He is what drew you here, I think.” Sister Agatha responded as the echo of her shoes on the cobblestones filled the air.

“A bee can always find nectar.” He spoke smoothly, lacking the same weight as his previous words, of course it did. In his eyes, he was just stating a matter of fact.

“And a trap always needs honey.” was what she told him in response.

I frowned, she knew he was coming? Of course she knew he was coming, that’s why she told me that I should’ve kept running. But then, why did she let me stay if my presence was such a threat?

“I don’t think this is a trap.” He used the same smooth, almost airy, tone as before but this time I could hear a slight tremor. Though whether it was from nerves or laughter, I could not tell.

“It wouldn’t be a very good trap if you did.” Sister Agatha told him as her voice gently deepened.

I almost laughed at that, nearly giving away mine and Mina’s presence in the hallway. 

I then heard more footsteps after which Sister Agatha uttered “Thank you, Sister.”

With even more footsteps, I heard a slight growl, before Sister Agatha continued speaking “Count Dracula, please attend my words with care.”

There was a light scrapping of metal against metal then a squeak I recognised almost immediately as the sound of the gates opening. A sound that nearly evoked a scream deep within my esophagus and tore it from me, if it weren’t for the fact that my chest had tightened so harshly I couldn’t make a sound, even if I wanted to. What was she thinking? Should I stop her? But Sister Agatha is a sensible woman of good health, so perhaps things aren’t as they seem? By the time all these thoughts and feelings had ran through my head, however, the sounds had stopped. 

It then became apparent, however, that my actions or lack thereof worked in my favour because Sister Agatha then said “This is Saint Mary’s Convent of Budapest and you are not welcome here. You are most specifically not invited in.”

More growls echoed around the courtyard, louder this time, harsher, enough to cause a few of the women to gasp. But then, after one last growl, there was a woman’s sigh, that I presume came from Sister Agatha.

“So it’s true then, that’s interesting.” She spoke gaily, the sound of footsteps following shortly.

“What is?” Another woman, another nun, asked.

“A vampire cannot enter any abode unless invited in.” Sister Agatha said “I-I wasn’t sure about that one.”

“A vampire?” the other nun asked.

_A vampire cannot enter any abode unless invited in._

Those words rang through my head again and again as a grin slowly formed upon my face. I had to quickly stop my mouth with my fist so as to not make a single sound,I felt my chest suddenly fall and a sense of euphoria rush through my system. I turned to Mina and smiled at her. A vampire cannot enter any abode unless invited in.

“You unlocked the gates and you weren’t sure?” His voice lowered once more, this time a lot harsher.

“A vampire?” The other nun repeated herself.

“Oh, the iron wasn’t keeping you out, you could’ve torn it apart like matchwood.” Sister Agatha scoffed.

“I could tear _you_ apart.” His voice once again a lot higher, even going up a few octaves more than usual.

“Not from there you couldn’t.” Sister Agatha swiftly replied “What’s stopping you?” she continued “A feeling? A thought? Is it physical or mental? Why do you need an invitation?”

“Do you expect me to tell you?” He interrupted her in hushed tones.

“Oh, I don’t even expect you to know.” She said “A beast can follow rules, I don’t expect you to understand them.”

There was a loud hiss, the echo of footsteps and a woman’s yelp. I nearly came out of hiding there and then but then the soft tone of the voice that followed persuaded me to do otherwise.

_“I am more than a beast.”_

Was he really though? Was I? I thought back to the room with Mina just a little while ago. I had almost...I had almost lost Mina to an urge that nearly consumed my very being. For one brief moment all I knew was the pulse of MIna’s heart, the skin that just barely wrapped the succulent ocean of delight just waiting to be torn open. In that single moment all I wanted was to gorge myself on the flesh of the person I loved the most.

“In what way?” Sister Agatha asked, as though she were speaking my own burning question, in a tone more urgent than the one she had used all evening “By your own account you have been on this earth for hundreds of years, and you can’t even walk into a nunnery? An ox could do it. How are you more than a beast?”

I found myself wondering what exactly was Sister Agatha’s objective here. As she most most certainly seemed to have one but I could not quite ascertain what it was. She claimed this was some kind of trap, yet neither of them seemed to have the upper hand. Yet before I could truly ponder the matter, the Count’s voice pierced through my thoughts.

“Do you want me to show you?” He asked in the same soft tone, but this time slightly louder.

Once again I found myself about to step out of hiding but then Sister Agatha said quite gently “Of course, I’m waiting.”

 _“Come here, come here, come here a moment, come closer.”_ He whispered, the sound of footsteps echoing beneath his beckoning.

FInally I pushed Mina gently away from me and took a step forward only to be jerked back by Mina, who grabbed my hand once more and looked at me with wide eyes and shook her head. 

_“Trust her.”_ Mina whispered oh so quietly.

I froze and squeezed her hand tightly. Did the Count hear her? I wanted to confront him but if he knew I was hiding, then I’d be at a disadvantage and we would probably only cause more problems for Sister Agatha.

I did not have to wonder for long however as he spoke again _“Look at them, look at your sisters.”_

“Armed and ready.” She replied in a hushed tone that matched his own.

 _“You’re not looking.”_ He almost sang.

“I don’t need to.” she responded.

 _“One of them- that’s all I need. If just one of your pretty little army beckons me in...I will tear your world to pieces and I will drink my fill.”_ He promised.

“Why would they invite you in? What do you have to offer?” she asked, with not a single tremor in her voice.

 _“Eternal life.”_ he whispered.

I wanted to laugh at the candid nature of his lie, as though he had any say on how the process worked. Besides, he wasn’t done with me yet it seems. Oh god...I didn’t want to think about that. I couldn’t think about that. Maybe- Maybe it would be okay. He wanted me but surely I was growing to be too much trouble at this point? Once I told them all what eternal life meant, and how the Count had no real control over it, then I’m sure no one would dare let him in.

As though to confirm my thoughts, Sister Agatha said “Well, they already have that.” her footsteps filled the air once more as she then added “Thanks.”

“Starting tonight” he suddenly began, his voice becoming louder and louder with each word “Because the first one to invite me in stays at my side. The others I will tear apart and ladies,” He laughed “I will take- my- time.” His voice then lowered _“One should never rush a nun.”_

“Your words are not welcome here.” Sister Agatha answered.

His voice became louder once more “Well if you’re not tempted by my offer, ask yourself this” His voice briefly quietened again but this time to that of a whisper “Who is?”

“Whose weakest?” He asked before continuing “Who’s the most afraid? Who will break first? _Is there still time for it to be you?”_

He was right. I hated it but he was right. Despite his blatant lies, the fear of death can lead even the smartest person to do a stupid thing. I tried my best to not flinch as the horrific crack of my own neck being snapped echoed through my mind once more. I was stupid. I was so, so stupid. How could I have done this? How could I have recklessly come here and put all these people in danger? Not just people, but women of God. If I had never come here, none of this would be happening right now. Wait...that was it, if I wasn’t here, then the Count wouldn’t be here either! No....if I left, even if I brought Mina with me, would he not just use my transparent care for the convent against me? Why chase after me if there’s something I want to protect right here? Yet currently, I have time, I’m invited in and he isn't. So surely there must be something I can do. If I cannot leave, then I must compromise with myself to find a similar solution. Oh, _oh._ That was it! Compromise!

Before I could put my plan into action however, I was reminded of Mina who still held my hand. I reach out towards her and let my fingers lightly trace Mina’s cheek, her eyes flickering towards me as I did so. I smiled, or at least attempted to, my trembling lips caused it to falter. As I cupped her cheek, I really hated myself then because I couldn’t even give her one more smile. My body even quaked the moment I touched her because I knew there and then that this would be our last private moment. Never again would it just be the two of us side by side, with whatever the future held for us. I let go of her hand, an action that distracted her, but I quickly grabbed her shoulders so I could lean in and kiss her rosebud lips, closing my eyes as I did so. It couldn’t have been very pleasant for her, I can’t imagine the mouth of a corpse to be appealing, even a pretty corpse like myself. Yet she kissed me back with such a feverish passion that she quickly took over a kiss that I was intending to be chaste and sweet. I should’ve known that wouldn’t be good enough for Mina, not my Mina. I hadn’t said a word yet and it seemed as though, once again, she knew what I saw doing. As though my eyes alone told her that if we did not give ourselves this moment, there would never be another chance. It finished all too soon. I pulled back, opening my eyes and met her gaze. We looked at each other, only for a moment though because Mina then reached out and I pulled back. With that one motion I took the chance to turn and walk out of our hiding spot and into the courtyard.

“That is enough! I yelled with a conviction I didn’t know I had “You have made your argument and that is enough, I say!” 

All eyes turned towards me and I immediately knew that my arrival was not expected. Not even the Count thought I’d dare to show my face. Though perhaps my complexion might have also been the cause, considering Mina’s blood had revitalised me in every sense of the word. In hindsight, it probably wasn’t a good idea to march out here, looking like I did, without Mina. It must have given Sister Agatha and the other nuns, the wrong impression. However, fortunately, Mina had followed me and arrived not too long after me. Before I could acknowledge her however, The Count drew my attention towards him.

“Johnny.” He cooed at me “Look at you!” He looked me up and down, a grin forming on his face “All pretty and just for me, why you even put on a white gown, how thoughtful!”

His intense gaze distracted me from whatever I was going to say, and his words obliterated the vigor and perseverance I had walked out here with. All of which might have been recoverable, had it not been for his appearance, naked and covered head to toe in blood, looking every bit the beast I thought him to be. I had to look away. After which, I was distraught to realise I had begun to tremble, and violently at that. He had barely spoken more than a sentence to me and yet he had already reduced me to this. How could I possibly hope to achieve my objective in this state?

It was then that Mina’s hand once again slipped into my own, making my eyes flicker up towards her.

 _“It’s alright, Jonathan.”_ She smiled at me. “I’m here.”

I squeezed her hand, and marvelled at her rosebud lips and dark eyes were as pretty as a picture framed around her dandelion locks. Her words shouldn’t have affected me so, but her just saying it’s okay made me want to so desperately believe her.

“Mina Murray” The Count whistled, drawing our attention towards him again “I must say, I didn’t think we were ever going to meet. At least, not like this, it’s a pleasure.”

Mina’s smile immediately faded as she turned towards the Count, looking directly at him “I’m afraid I do not share the sentiment, Count Dracula, and you have no hope of changing my opinion. A refined english lady such as myself would never see a Romanian harlot such as yourself as anything but petty and vulgar, especially when you are desperate enough to steal a woman’s fiance.”

It was then that I was sharply reminded of Mina’s merciless wit and the temper it could evoke. Along with how much of a terrible idea it was to allow these two to meet. I couldn’t dwell on that now though, all I could do was hope I could salvage the situation.

So before the Count could speak, I turned towards Sister Agatha and said “Sister Agatha” before immediately regretting using her name but then continuing “I must thank you kindly for your hospitality and generosity towards myself and my condition.” I gave her a small smile “I do not think that I would have had the courage to do what I’m about to do if it weren’t for you.” I walked over to her, and by consequence, closer to the Count “I thank you again for having a plan to assist me however, I hope you will understand that I could never ask someone to risk their life for me, no-one as kind as you are and certainly not my Mina, never my Mina.”

I felt Mina squeeze my hand again as Sister Agatha just looked at me silently for a few moments, but then speaking up with a sad smile “I see you are still a man of integrity despite everything that has happened to you. I really would encourage you to let me carry on with my experiment, but I know you won’t.”

“I really am terribly sorry about this, Sister.” I answered her.

"Oh please, it is my fault for not taking into account how kind you are. If I did not plan for this then that’s on my head.” She scoffed “You do not need to bear the weight of everything that happens, Mr. Harker.”

I wasn’t too sure what to make of that response, however before I could reply I was quickly interrupted “Well then, Johnny, this is a rather surprising turn of events, isn’t it? So what exactly do you plan to do now that you are no longer hiding behind Sister Agatha?” 

My eyes snapped to him and his impenetrable gaze once more “I wish to make a deal with you, Count Dracula.”

He blinked at me before bursting out laughing, clutching his stomach as he did so before wiping his eye and returning his gaze to me “Oh, ever the lawyer, aren’t you?” He grinned at me “Alright, let’s make a deal, what are you offering?”

I took in a deep breath “My soul, inside this wretched corpse, freely and of my own will.”

He smiled, as his voice became low and husky _“I like the sound of that.”_ His voice then lightened up “But really now, Johnny, that’s a little dramatic, isn’t it? For a corpse you look far better than you ever have.” He said more than asked.

“It’s the truth.” I told him, and Sister Agatha, as I had no doubt she was still paying attention “I am every bit the man I was before my murder at your hands.” My voice cracked “I am still the lawyer from England who just wants to work hard everyday to earn a house of his own, who wants to spend his days laughing and chatting with Reggie and Barnby.” My gaze briefly turned to Mina “Who wants to do everything he can to earn the affection of the most talented and brilliant woman in the world. Who wanted to live more than anything.” My breath caught as I glared at the Count “But you wouldn’t even let me have that.” I let out an empty chuckle _“And so I am still the man who loathes you more than any other being on heaven or earth."_

“I don’t think I was disputing that.” He answered.

I shook my head “No you weren’t. However that is not all I am. Because since my death at your hands, I have been consumed by this terrible affliction. At first, it made me tired, confused, my mind felt as though it were fading away. But that was simply because I had been starving myself. Now that I have fed, all of these ailments have been cured. In fact, I have never been more alert, more aware in my life. Initially, one might think this would be a joyous occasion, yet it is anything but.” I found myself running my hands through my hair “It’s- It’s too much. I remember everything in so much detail, even the things I rather not, it hurts. Every emotion, every touch, devours me whole and leaves me as nothing more than a husk. And- A-And I am constantly plagued with this...emptiness. Initially, I thought it was hunger, just like you and that woman described. However, I do not yearn for just blood. Perhaps, I’d be luckier if I did. Because with every touch Mina gives me, with every emotion I feel there is this impulse to act. This yearning- I want- I want-”

“-You want everything.” He spoke softly now, gently.

 _“I am consumed by a never-ending avarice that I have no hope of controlling of preventing.”_ I explained more thoroughly.

The count began shaking his head, still wearing that awful grin “We really are the same.” My revulsion must have been apparent as he then went on to say “Oh, but, you don’t have to despair, Johnny, I will provide for you. Anything you want, you can have! All you have to do is ask.”

“How unusually kind of you, Count.” Sister Agatha remarked “Though why do you have such generosity for this man when you have not expressed the same sentiments to your other brides?”

The Count refused to answer her, which made me frown “If you do not intend to lock me inside one of those infernal contraptions and feed me rats then I must inquire, what are your intentions towards me?” I asked.

I watched as the Count stared at me, mouth agape, before speaking “Johnny...I knew you were slow but I had thought we’d have reached a consensus about my intentions towards you by now. I made my desires abundantly clear.”

As he stopped speaking and silence fell upon the courtyard, it dawned on me I was supposed to figure it out for myself. I never have been and never will be good at being put upon like that, especially in front of an audience. However, before I could truly worry, Sister Agatha spoke up again.

“Every beast desires a mate.” She uttered, as she turned towards the Count “And judging from your words, you consider Mr. Harker the only successful experiment. So why? Why him? What makes him so different?” Her gaze turned to me “You said to me that just before you died, you were begging for your life, is that right, Mr. Harker?”

“Y-Yes.” I nodded.

“But surely the others were also begging for their lives.” Mina chimed in “How could they not in such a horrific situation? The only thing that made Jonathan eventually stop was his bravery.”

Sister Agatha turned towards Mina, before a smile spread across her face “Of course! He stopped!” She turned to the Count once more “That’s the difference, isn’t it?”

When the Count only answered with a growl, Mina asked “What is?” 

“He wanted so much more.” She answered, still looking at the Count “Where as you reduced the rest of your victims to wanting nothing more than to live, Mr. Harker had more to lose than just his life. Therefore if he lived, he had so much more to gain.” She laughed “You promised to take away everything he loved, and so his return would allow him to protect all that he holds dear. The others were content with living again, so they submitted easily to the primal hunger. But Mr. Harker has a purpose, and so he refuses.” She turned to me again “And I believe, as long as you refuse to give into the beast, Mr. Harker, you shall stay yourself.”

“That’s a comforting thought.” I chuckled, but it was hollow, because how could I really laugh in this situation? “I hope you’re right about that.”

“I know she is, my love.” Mina said with conviction and smiled at me.

I tried my best to smile back but it did not work, so I turned towards the Count again “In that case, Count Dracula, would you please clarify the exact terms and conditions in which you would desire to have me?”

He looked me up and down and said “Oh very well, I suppose I can’t expect you to guess all that.” I wasn’t quite sure if he meant it, or if he simply didn’t want Sister Agatha to make any more deductions “We will head to England as I initially intended. There you shall stay at our home for the next century. You are, unfortunately, an Englishman and there’s going to be the risk of someone recognising you for quite some time. But this is probably for the best because while you’ve shown an incredible amount of perseverance, you may one day lose control when hungry and...” he sighed “I imagine you’d be stricken with grief and completely inconsolable if you ever hurt anyone. So best to avoid that all together, don’t you think? Give yourself time to adjust, hm?”

Sister Agatha raised her eyebrow, her voice deadpanning “Yes, I am completely assured that is your only reason and you have no ulterior motives there.”

The Count merely flashed her a smile before returning his gaze to me. I then did my best to shake off Sister Agatha’s words, as while they were worth remembering in the future, they were of no use right now. So I cleared my throat and asked “H-How will I get there?”

“Oh Johnny” He said before lowering his voice “Do you really think I’m going to fall for something like that?”

I sighed and took a moment to look at Sister Agatha apologetically. I didn’t really think it was going to work, but it was worth a shot. Mina nudged my shoulder in an effort to subtly comfort me, and with that consolation from her, I found the strength to ask my next question “Is this all you require of me?”

“No.” He shook his head “I also want your companionship.” He chuckled “While I really doubt you could get by ignoring me forever, I wouldn’t put it pass you to try.”

I swallowed “Would you kindly define ‘companionship?’”

Once again, the Count’s voice lowered a few degrees “Social interaction; talking, arguing cooperating, competing, fucking. Though that last one I’ll concede as optional, I’ve never had an equal partner for sex before, however this wouldn’t be any fun if you weren’t willing.”

I lost my footing once he finished speaking, Mina quickly grabbing me in order to steady me. I felt as though his words shouldn’t have surprised me as much as they did. Yet saying them had broken a wall between us that I was quite happy to keep. I was willing to overlook the Count’s behaviour without such a blunt statement of intent. It may have been stupid and quite foolish of me, but I could only take so much in one day. I suppose I should be grateful that the Count at least wants my consent. I let out a hysterical giggle at that, was I really that desperate now? 

“It really is a marriage, isn’t it? That’s what you want.” My trembling voice choked out in far too high notes. I shouldn't have said that.

“What on earth did you think the word ‘Bride’ meant?” He sighed “Come on now, Johnny, you’re slow, not stupid.”

I wondered briefly if the Count did not have a concept of denial or if he was simply toying with me. Why did I ask for further confirmation? Because it was making it difficult for me to breathe. Mina held me tighter now and I very nearly collapsed under my own weight as I remembered that a month from today, we were supposed to be married. Just this morning the thought had brought such a smile to my face and now...No, no, this couldn’t be happening. How could this be happening? The love of my life was standing right next to me, holding me, and yet she was further away from me than I could ever reach. I’m supposed to carry on without her, _without her._ We didn’t even get a week, a day of the wedded bliss we so yearned for. If such cruelty had to befall me, why couldn’t we get even that? If not a day, then half. It was only a month away.

“Jonathan, _Jonathan.”_ Mina’s voice rang out as my eyes flickered towards her and she gave me a smile “There you are, your over-thinking everything again.”

I shook my head _“Mina, oh Mina,”_ I sobbed _“It’s- It was a month away.”_ Her smile immediately faded at my words, and I leaned my head on her shoulder as the tears rolled down my cheek.

She wrapped her arms around me _“I know, I know Jonathan. This is so hard for you, it’s hard for me too. I still can’t accept it either. And this? This is the worst thing we’ve ever gone through, I think it’s the hardest thing we’ve ever done. But you do remember, we’re doing it together, don’t you, Jonathan? Just like everything else we’ve ever had to face, we’ll do it together until the very end.”_

I pulled my head away to look at and wonder what I did to deserve such a brilliant woman, even for just the short time we had together. I nodded “Yes, of course, Mina, I’m sorry."

“Hey.” She smiled at me, though it was less than before, making me regret my previous words “Don’t be sorry. None of this is your fault."

I frowned “But-”

“I won’t hear a single word about this, Jonathan Harker. The only person who deserves any of the blame is the monster standing over there. Is that understood?” She stated more than asked.

“Of course, you’re right, Mina.” I said and stood up straight again , before holding her hand once more and squeezing it.

“How many times do I have to say this tonight?” She huffed and then smiled “I always am."

“Young love is so precious, isn’t it?” The Count remarked to Sister Agatha “Ah, right, yes, sorry, nun, you wouldn’t know such things would you?” he smirked before returning his attention to me.

“And you would? The vampire who’s failed for centuries to get a mate.” Sister Agatha replied smoothly.

“I will.” he winked at me.

I felt my stomach churn and I very nearly fell back into hysterics again, but Mina was here and that, that was enough to continue forward “Are those all of your terms?”

“Yes.” He said “Now, what are yours, Johnny?”

I turned to Mina but continued to address the Count “The first is you and I leaving this nunnery together and never returning. No one here tonight will die at your hands-”

“-Or by the hands of anyone or _anything_ associated with you.” Mina interrupted me, reminding me that while the Count may listen to the letter of our agreement, there is no guarantee he’ll keep the spirit of it.

So I nodded “You must also assure Mina Murray’s financial future as compensation for my loss. I will give you an exact amount of money when we return to England.”

 _“My love, there’s no need, I’ll be fine”_ Mina muttered.

“Please, Mina, let me do this for you.” My breath caught “If I- I had lived, all my money would have gone to you and our home and children. At least this way, I’ll get to somewhat keep one of my promises to you.”

Mina looked into my eyes for a moment but then said “Alright.”

I turned my gaze to the Count once more, pausing for a little while to think “No more children, from here on out no more children will die. If you must hunt, then please, at least have mercy for the young. No more experiments either, no one else should have to live like me”

“I’m sorry to intrude, Mr.Harker.” Sister Agatha began, cutting of whatever the Count would’ve responded with “But I feel as though you have forgotten your position here.”

I frowned “My position?”

“Yes, you may be bartering for the safety of those around you, however if anything were to happen to Ms. Murray, would you want to continue living?” Sister Agatha asked.

I swallowed and squeezed Mina’s hand, looking down and shaking my head.

“Imagine living in a world where no other human beings existed and you have Dracula’s mindset. He has lived out his entire existence under the pain of being alone. _You_ and _you alone_ can fix that in his eyes. _You_ are in control here, so make your demands matter.” She told me in no uncertain terms.

When the Count had nothing to say to that, I realised just how right she was. I had spent too much time worrying about myself and Mina that I hadn’t stopped to think about the Count, not really. He needed me more than I needed him, that’s why he’s negotiating with me rather than continuing his attempts to take me by force. I wish I had realised that earlier, otherwise I would’ve risked asking the Count to come back tomorrow night, and give myself time to talk this out. However, there’s no use in worrying about that, all I can do is hope that all my years working as a solicitor are about to work in my favour.

“There will be no more unnecessary deaths. If you need food or someone is trying to kill you, who is a legitimate threat and can’t be dealt with in other ways, you may kill them. I will not, however, help you in any way.” My voice then wavered “I-I am your bride, that is true, but my obligations to myself and my identity come first. Your death would be a righting of many wrongs in my opinion and I cannot justify protecting you.”

The Count smiled at me “Say that again.”

I frowned “Pardon?”

“What you are to me, say that again.” He explained.

“No.” I answered. 

“I thought you’d say that, but I figured I’d at least try.” he sighed before smiling at me again “So, to clarify, necessary deaths are me killing immediate threats to our lives and hunting, correct?”

I nodded before then quickly adding “I- I will not hunt, ever. I refuse to hurt another living being.”

His smile faded and his voice hardened “You have to eat, Johnny, otherwise you’ll waste away.”

“Then you’ll just have to feed him without killing anyone.” Mina informed The Count.

“I’ll feed you Johnny, if that’s what you want.” He told me “But we cannot eat without killing. Can you imagine how quickly we’ll get caught if there are survivors? We’ll be driven out of town and I’ll have no choice but to kill even more as we’ll be on the run and I’ll take anything I can get, including children.”

I paused at that, trying to find some kind of argument, or hoping Mina would. However when not even Sister Agatha responded to Count Dracula’s statements, I had no choice but to concur with his conclusion. 

“Alright.” I murmured , looking down “You will provide food for me because I cannot bear to do it myself.”

Your wish is my command.” He smiled, bowing to me.

I had to clench my teeth and dig my feet into the dirt to resist sneering at him. He was having fun. Here I was negotiating my own imprisonment and he was having-

“I accept those terms.” The Count spoke so easily I wondered if I had imagined it and it was simply wishful thinking on my part.

“Really?” I asked.

“If preventing a few deaths, providing money for a widow, and looking after you is what it takes for you to spend eternity then so be it. I have no intention of continuing my experiments now that I have you.” He said so simply that I felt inclined to believe him. It was a reply so lacking in threatretics it had to be genuine.

I nodded because what else could I say to that?

“Is there anything else?” The Count then asked “Have I appeased you?”

I was caught off guard by his question, as he had let me lead negotiations until now. It was then that I realised that it must be getting well into the night by now. I briefly considered stalling until daylight, to give myself and Mina one more day. However that would more than likely lead him to believe I was toying with him, at which point, he would take me by force and leave nothing but carnage in his wake. I couldn’t help but shudder at the thought. So, was there anything else? I couldn’t think of anything and that made me nervous. If I said yes now, what if I regretted it later? But I could hardly stall, I’m sure Mina would pay for my hesitation. Oh god, _Oh god,_ why did I have to make these impossible choices? Appeased me? As though he could do such a thing! No matter what choice I make, I still lose in the end! So how am I supposed to be sure? I couldn’t believe he reduced me to this, to nothing more than a slave to his whims, when I tried so desperately to escape him. I hate this, but even more than that-

“I hate you.” I said before I even realised I had said it “I hate you and want you to die more than anything.” 

He just stared at me “Johnny, that was rather apparent when your initial response to my offer was jumping off the roof of a castle that stands upon a hill.” 

I frowned “I don’t understand.”

“What don’t you understand?” He asked calmly, although there was a thinly veiled level of strain in his voice.

“How is this going to work if I hate you so much?” I answered.

“Because you can’t hate me forever, even if you want to. I don’t have to earn your forgiveness. I just need to earn your affection.” He explained to me matter-of-factly and I found myself desperately wishing I hadn’t asked.

 _“I...no.”_ My voice trembled with every word _“Y-You can’t do that.”_

I did not want to live in a world where Mina wasn’t the person I loved more than anyone or anything. Especially not a world where she is replaced by him. I turned towards my darling Mina. Her sharp wit, her gentle compassion, her bell-like laugh, her smile, her pout, the way she slightly furrowed her eyebrows and her dark orbs that stare so intensely into my own that I could look into them for hours, her luscious dandelion locks, her rosebud lips, her porcelain skin, her dainty figure. Will there come a time where I forget how these things look, how they feel? I didn’t know how to live until she came along with her laughter, her joy, her damned compulsive need to always win. Now, not only did I have to continue on without her, I had to continue to the point where she’ll become nothing more but a faint dream?

“Do you want to die?” The Count asked, his smile fading.

“Pardon?” I turned back towards him.

“If you want to die, Johnny, I’ll let you. But only if that’s what you desire.” he explained.

I looked at Mina again, who looked back at me with her great big eyes before forcing my attention towards the Count once again _“No.”_ I spoke softly _“So long as you live, I want to live too.”_

“Interesting.” he uttered, smiling again “Why?”

 _“Because so long as you live, you will continue destroying the lives of others.”_ My voice began to crack as I continued _“The thought of others going through my pain leaves me so distraught that I could never bear to leave this mortal coil. Not when I could one day prevent such a thing from ever happening again.”_

 _“Oh my love...”_ Mina uttered and wrapped her arms around me, looking up at me with the most despairing smile I ever saw upon her face.

“Johnny, Johnny, _Johnny._ ” The Count let out a low whistle. "Those are some lofty goals you have there.”

A bitter smile stretched across my face “I have eternity to achieve them.”

He let out a long, loud laugh at that “Indeed you do.” His voice lowered _“In that case, I promise to never let you die.”_

I found myself only able to nod in response.

“I must say, Johnny, you are a far more interesting man than I gave you credit for.” He suddenly said “Here I thought you were just some slow-minded, mild-manner lawyer, head over heels for some sweet girl back home. I mean, you are, but when you are pushed to the depths of despair, you do not give in, no matter what I do.” He let out a laugh “You resourceful, determined, clever little thing! You found all my secrets despite my efforts! You escaped my castle through jumping off the roof! And then you stumbled your way here and exposed my existence to a whole group of people who are now going to get to live because of your careful thinking! I’m almost, _almost,_ tempted to just let you go after all of that, because you’ve well and truly beaten me.”

“Why don’t you let him go then?” Mina sneered, her grip on me tightening.

A lump formed in my throat at the question, I didn’t want to know the reason. But before I could say anything, the Count directed his answer towards me, his voice low and guttural _“Because you are the only person in the world, and I will do anything to keep you by my side.”_ His voice returned to it’s usual demeanour “Is that everything now, Johnny?”

I didn’t say anything for a good few minutes, just turning towards my Mina. She drew away from my chest to look at me properly, and I leaned in, softly kissing her lips. I probably should not have done that in front of the Count, but I couldn’t help myself. I couldn’t think of anything else to say, and neither could she. So that meant it was over, it was finally over. It was time, and I was not ready. But I would have never have been ready.

 _“My beloved Mina.”_ I uttered _“I cannot bear the thought of you witnessing what is about to befall me.”_ My voice cracked _“So I-I ask that we say our farewells here.”_

 _“Jonathan...”_ She spoke “Are you certain?”

“Yes.” I said immediately “Please” I urged “I cannot bear for your last memories of me to be my bitter humiliation.”

She swallowed and nodded “I-I understand.”

“I know this might be awfully selfish of me.” I began, briefly wondering if I should continue “But would you smile for me before we depart?”

Almost ironically, my very request made her smile, nearly laugh even, I’m sure she would have if the circumstances were different _“Only if you smile for me too.”_ she whispered.

It took everything I had to stop myself from bursting into tears at that. But once I took a few deep breaths, I turned my back to the Count and a smile slowly stretched across my face. I watched as her eyes lit up and tears rolled down her cheeks. Yet her smile didn’t falter and she even wiped them away for me.

“Don’t do that.” I told her softly “I want our last moments to be as genuine as they can.”

“Then don’t hide yours either.” She sniffled as more tears fell.

I frowned briefly “Are you sure? It would be rather ungentlemanly for me to-”

“Of course I’m sure. You’re my Jonathan, aren’t you?” She stated more than questioned.

 _“Always.”_ I murmured.

With tears falling down both our cheeks and smiles on our faces, our foreheads touched as we leaned in and looked into each other’s eyes. I was thankful no one said anything, not even the Count. This one small mercy I was thankful for, because I spent as long as I thought I could, trying to memorise those inky pools that gazed upon me so gently. Even if I forget everything from her smile to her name, I hope God will let me have this at the very least. So that even if my Mina becomes a stranger and I won’t know whose eyes these even are, I’ll know at the very least, how much they loved me. 

Eventually, Mina was the one to break off our embrace, which I was very grateful for because I could not bring myself to do it.

 _“Sister.”_ Sister Agatha said softly, as she beckoned one of the other Nuns towards her.

The two looked at each other and the other one nodded. The other Nun then walked over to my Mina and led her back inside. I wish I had remembered to thank them for it, because Mina and I got to look at each other as she left, allowing us to see each other until the very last second.

I then wiped my tears and turned towards the Count again, my smile fading. I gritted my teeth at the sight of him, because I refused to cry any longer, at least not yet. Not until I’ve lost everything and I am completely and utterly alone.

“Do you accept the terms of our deal?” I asked.

“I do.” he smiled “And you?”

 _“I- Yes.”_ I uttered so quietly that I wondered if anyone else heard me.

The Count was about to say something but then Sister Agatha interrupted “I wish you good fortune and good luck, Mr.Harker, wherever you find yourself.”

My eyes flickered towards her, trying my best to give her even the slightest of smiles “Thank you, Sister. I-I hope I have been useful.”

“You have.” she smiled “I hope we see each other again.”

“Please don’t take offense at this, but I rather hope we don’t.” I told her.

She laughed at that “I expect nothing less from a generous and insecure Englishman such as yourself.”

Sister Agatha then walked over to me, gently putting a hand on my back and started walking me towards the gate. _"Your efforts tonight were not in vain, Mr. Harker. Even if we never meet again, I assure you that my descendants will.”_

“I- Thank you.” I wish I could have thought of more to say but I did not wish to earn the Count’s ire and sway him to possibly change his mind.

“No, thank you, Mr.Harker, and farewell.” She told me as her smile faded and she stopped right at the entrance, walking back to her fellow nuns.

My eyes flickered towards the Count, who stood just a few steps away. He held his hand out towards me with a smile and I found myself clutching the skirt of my nightgown tightly as my chest began to pound. I wasn’t sure how because it wasn’t as though my heart beat anymore. Yet there was this feeling, that course through my whole body and made it difficult to stand. I found myself beginning to tremble rather violently. But how could I possibly calm myself when there was only one step between me and the beast? I wanted to go back. I wanted to turn around and go back. I almost did but then I thought of my Mina. My smiling, crying Mina. I thought of how much she adored me, of all those little memories of hers I was privy to tonight. I thought of how much braver she was then me, and I knew I couldn’t turn back now.

So, I stepped forward and took the Count’s hand.

He pulled me towards him and I tensed up as I found myself against his bare skin. I wanted to pull back, just to create a little distance, but he wrapped his arms around me and held me in a firm grip, tight even. He did not want me to get away from him again. So all I could do was stare into the hollow abyss of his eyes that bore into my very soul. He grinned, flashing his teeth and I could not help but swallow, because the expression made me think of one thing and one thing only; _hunger._

However before I could dwell on that, the world suddenly span as the Count picked me up, and held me in his arms. With wide eyes, I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck for support, while his gaze turned towards the Nuns.

“Well ladies, it seems in rather interesting turn of events, I must thank you for your hospitality tonight, and for taking such good care of my bride.” His eyes flickered towards Sister Agatha “I hope we meet again, Sister Agatha.”

“I can hardly wait.” she told him.

With that the Count turned around, and began walking out of the convent, his wolves following behind him. It was then and only then, as I looked back and found the convent was now only a speck in the distance, did I allow myself to lean my head against his shoulder and fall into quiet sobs. Once, I started though, I quickly realised I had no way of stopping. I briefly worried that this might upset the Count. However I realised we had stopped walking and the Count was just gazing down at me softly with a small smile.

“You’re upset.” He spoke and I did not know what to say, as I thought that was rather apparent.

“You really are upset.” He spoke again and laughed “You are a marvel to behold, Johnny.” He leaned down and kissed my forehead, before then murmuring _“To think, I almost lost you.”_

I sniffled, looking up at him briefly but then my lip quivered and I fell apart once more.

“Hey, _hey_.” He said as I cried “What did I say about companionship? Tell me what you’re thinking.”

I did not want to answer him, but I didn’t think we were far enough away from the convent, so between sobs I said _“I ha..te this...I-I hate this...I wa...nt to go back. I want my Mina...to be wi..th her, t-t hold her. B-But I can’t, I ca...n’t and I-I hate you, I h-ate you for all y-you’ve done. Yet y-you’ve won. Why do you get to win? Why?”_

However, despite my words, his smile did not falter, in fact it only seemed to widen “Good boy. _Good boy._ You’re going to need to hold onto that, we’ve got a long journey ahead of us and a tricky one at that. It’ll be a challenge to keep ahold of yourself. There isn’t a lot of food on ships, and if you starve yourself again, I promise you that you won’t bounce back so quickly the second time around. Tonight was your first drink so it awoke your powers, the exact boost you needed to revitalised you. _So when I present you with food on our voyage, you will drink. Is that understood?”_

I nodded.

“I understand.” I uttered through my tears.

“I’m sure you do, I doubt you’ll remember though.” He sighed but then smiled, “No matter, you’ll learn it with time, along with everything else.” 

He then began walking once more, and I found my eyes wandering up towards the stars. They shone so brightly amongst the murky depths of the night sky. It was almost unfair how pretty they looked on the worst night of my life. 

“I’m sure whatever you become.” the Count began, drawing my attention towards him again “will be as tragic as it is beautiful.” He then looked down, meeting my gaze, 

_“And I can hardly wait.”_

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Just to clarify, yes, Dracula would let Jonathan kill himself just like he did in the show, I never thought that was a problem. I believe Dracula sees Jonathan as his equal, and wouldn't put Jonathan through the pain of living if Jonathan chose to die. Which, I know, sounds awfully nice of Dracula. But don't worry, let me assure you if that happened, Dracula would return to his original plan of killing everyone (except Mina) to vent about Johnny's death. Not that he'd ever inform Jonathan of that, of course.
> 
> 2\. I'm sorry Agatha kinda lost her voice near the end there. However it was very difficult for me to balance all four characters, especially when three/four were charmastic and the awkward one was the one leading the scene. I do think it worked though...I think.
> 
> 3\. Would anyone be interested in me continuing this? I'm not making any promises because it would be a pretty big project, but if people are interested I'd like to try. Maybe I could find a co-author or one/some of you would like to help? I think I write a pretty decent Jonathan and an alright Dracula but I could definitely do better with the latter, as well as with Mina and Agatha. I have a Discord and other things which I'd be happy to share if anyone's interested. But in case I can't find a way to continue this or no one wants it, I hope it was good enough for what it was!
> 
> Thank you for reading! And I also hope you liked it! It's my first fanfiiction on this site so I'm a little nervous to see responses. Still, comments and kudos welcome!


End file.
